


My Only Sunshine

by Aiyana (CyanAiyana)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Pain, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanAiyana/pseuds/Aiyana
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.





	My Only Sunshine

**_You are my sunshine._ **

Snow crunches underfoot as Connor walks.

Somewhere a way off, a dog is barking.

Images of a Saint Bernard flash through his mind.

It doesn't know he won't be back.

He misses the fur and deep brown eyes.

He walks through the street. His programming tells him to get back on the sidewalk until the crossing light turns green.

He doesn't listen. 

He wishes he could've ignored it before. 

Before.

 

**_My only_   _sunshine._**

Hank. Images of Hank now flood his mind. 

How long? It's been five days.

Five days, six hours and twelve minutes.

He could still remember the bright blue eyes of the police Lieutenant.

Hank's hair would've grown a half an inch.

His beard would be getting just a hair too long for his liking.

He'd want to trim it in the morning. 

After they'd walk Sumo.

The walks were Connor's favorite part of the day.

Hank had laughed when Connor admitted that.

 

 **_You make me_ ** _**happy.** _

They walked Sumo thirty five times together.

Three times Hank had fallen asleep leaning on him after watching tv on the couch.

Solved twenty three cases without casualties.

Two cases they failed to solve at all. Connor wonders how different things could've been if they'd solved them.

One case Hank had been injured on. A gunshot to the shoulder.

Connor frowned and pushed the memories away. Those ones hurt.

He remembered walking Sumo back then. Eight times when Hank couldn't. Then four times they walked him together.

Connor remembered having to hold the leash. Hank's shoulder was always hurting.

The six times he walked Sumo by himself, because Hank was at the bar.

The thirteen times he'd gotten Hank home from the bar.

The one time they fought outside the bar.

 

**_When skies are grey._ **

"Leave me the fuck alone! That's an order!" Hank had been yelling.

"Lieutenant, you're not yourself-" Connor didn't get to finish his sentence.

"You're a machine, so just fucking obey!"

The words had hurt. They still do.

Connor wishes he hadn't walked away.

He'd stayed at the park through the cold night.

It snowed, but it didn't stick.

He'd been so upset he hadn't even noticed.

He should've called.

He should've gone home.

Home.

Things would be so different.

 

_**You'll never know, dear.**  
_

Remembering hurt. Connor focused on walking.

He was almost there.

His predictive programming wasn't working.

It stopped working five days, six hours, and twenty seven minutes ago.

He should've seen it coming.

He should've known.

He wondered if Hank knew Cole was dying, right after the accident.

They rarely talked about it. 

It hurt a lot when they did.

Connor wished he could've helped more.

Listened more.

 

 ** _How much I love_ ** _**you.** _

He still didn't totally understand the idea of love.

If one could define it as caring for someone more than anything else, he'd say he loved Hank.

He wishes he'd told Hank that.

Regret hurt.

He wondered if Hank ever regretted meeting him.

He felt a smile remembering when they first met.

Hank had been so distant. Wanted nothing to do with him.

Things got so different. Changed so much.

He wouldn't trade the times between then and now for anything.

He'd never forget the time they got to grow together.

Hank learning to let go of the past.

Connor learning to find himself.

He'd remember the process forever.

Even if it hurt now.

 

**_Please don't take..._ **

Closer. Not much further now.

The snow underfoot was softer when he stepped into the grass.

Connor knew exactly where to go. 

He'd been there earlier that day.

It wasn't any easier now than it had been then.

The scent of fresh dirt still lingered in the air.

The snow didn't cover the pile yet.

Connor stopped and knelt.

The discomfort of the cold didn't hold a candle to the sight.

The words on the marble hurt more than anything Connor ever felt.

 

_**...my sunshine...**  
_

 Hank Anderson.

09/06/1985  -  12/28/2038.

Devoted Police Lieutenant. Beloved father.

 

The stone didn't say how, but Connor knew.

He'd known the second he'd walked into the police station and all the sad eyes found him.

He'd gone to evidence the next day.

Took the gun he'd seen so long ago on the kitchen floor.

The revolver was colder and heavier now as he pressed the barrel against his temple.

He imagined Hank in this position and squeezed his eyes shut.

His face was hot, despite the cold of the outside.

He wished he'd gone home.

Wished Hank would be there waiting.

He wished he'd known.

He pulled the trigger and everything went black.

 

_**...away.** _

 

 


End file.
